Rodas do Destino
by Maquineh
Summary: Ela não sabia que tudo um dia iria acabar;  Ela não sabia que a escolha tinha sido sua;  Ela não sabia que ele se arrependeria;  Ela não sabia que ele tinha chamado seu dom de maldição;  Ela não sabia... Spoilers de falas de diferentes fases do mangá.


**_Ela não sabia que tudo um dia iria acabar;_**  
**_Ela não sabia que a escolha tinha sido sua;_**  
**_Ela não sabia que ele se arrependeria;_**  
**_Ela não sabia que ele tinha chamado seu dom de maldição;_**  
**_Ela não sabia..._**

* * *

_**OneShot**_

Spoilers de várias falas de diferentes fases do mangá.

POV de Kuchiki Rukia em resposta a _OneShot_ **"Reflexões Tardias".**

**

* * *

**

_**Palavras da autora:**_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

"_**Destino**__** é uma tênue linha que separa o visível do invisível**_

_**O **__**destino**__** é como roda que movido por engrenagens guia os nossos corações em uma estrada chamada vida.**_

_**Nosso **__**destino**__** é como um laço atado que ninguém nunca romperá**_

_**Por que somente nós temos o poder de mudar nossos próprios **__**destinos**__**."**_

_**ASS: Lyel.

* * *

**_

_((Nascemos em mundos completamente diferentes, mas compartilhávamos de um mesmo coração que se refletia em sentimentos))._

_((Não tive família ao nascer, mas cresci graças à bondade do mundo e sobrevivi por sorte da vida, eu era uma menina errante em um mundo decadente, no qual crianças como eu eram como vira-latas jogados na rua))._

"_**- Me perdoe!... Me perdoe!".**_

_((Eu não queria uma lar, queria apenas uma __**Família**__))._

"_**- Por aqui depressa! Querem que eles roubem a sua água?"**_

_((Encontrei minha família naquele dia sem querer, pelo menos achei aqueles que a seriam por muito tempo parte dela))._

"_**- Renji nos tornaremos Shinigamis."**_

"_**- Sim!"**_

_((A estrada de meu destino acabara de se projetar diante de mim, e as engrenagens que moviam seus eventos girava freneticamente criando seus __**Laços**__))._

"_**- Kaien-dono!"**_

_((Uma triste chuva se iniciou naquele final de noite e uma tempestade cheia de sentimentos se formou em meu coração, as rodas de meu destino enferrujaram e tudo parou de se mover))._

"_**- Quer... salvar a sua família?"**_

"_**- Claro que sim! O que eu devo fazer!"**_

_((O que eu estava fazendo não importava, o que ele estava pensando muito menos, naquele momento e somente naquele momento teríamos a oportunidade de provar que __**"laços uma vez unidos jamais são desatados, mesmo que vidas se passem, mesmo que gerações apareçam, eles sempre darão voltas e tornarão a se encontrar"**__))._

"_**-Você terá que se tornar um Shinigami!"**_

_((Pecados são praticados sem pensar, motivos são lembrados sem preocupações, mas arrependimentos são completamente esquecidos))._

"_**- Me passe a Katana, shinigami!"**_

"_**- Não é shinigami, é Kuchiki Rukia".**_

"_**- E Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo!"**_

_((As rodas do destino voltaram a girar e dependeria de nós, somente de nós, que elas continuassem os seus eventos na longa estrada que trilharíamos de um destino até então incorruptível))._

"_**- Não venha! Não me siga... Se você o fizer... Eu nunca te perdoarei..."**_

_((Foram poucos dias passados juntos naquele mundo, no qual pude aprender e sentir o cheiro das coisas vivas, das pessoas, das flores, aromas imperceptíveis e diferentes que dançavam ao meu redor, tudo graças a você, por que aprendi a confiar totalmente em alguém que não precisava de palavras para se expressar, mas, por favor, por estes poucos momentos que passamos juntos, não me siga, guarde essas poucas lembranças e...))._

"_**Junte a pouca energia que lhe resta e tente sobreviver o máximo que puder...".**_

_((Eu o condenei a uma vida de arrependimentos, mas pelo menos ele viveria, não teria o mesmo destino que __**ELE**__))._

"_**- Quatro Ryokas foram encontrados invadindo a Seiretei e entre eles há relatos que um portava uma gigantesca espada e possuía cabelos laranja".**_

_((Por quê? Por que ele faria isso? Mal nos conhecemos, mal tivemos tempo de criar um __**"Laço"**__ que pudesse ser chamado de __**"amizade",**__ ele iria morrer, eu seria a culpada, eu não merecia isso, ele não merecia isso))._

"_**- Yo..."**_

_((Ele nunca foi bom com palavras, mas sua presença valia mais que mil delas))._

"_**Não espere que eu te agradeça... Idiota".**_

_((Talvez... Talvez apenas naquele momento... Estivéssemos próximos a criar o que chamam de Laços de Destino, onde nada é capaz de destruir uma união, talvez ele tivesse o poder de criar aquilo que nunca fui capaz de criar...))_

_((Esperança))._

"_**- Obrigada... Ichigo".**_

_((Desde o nosso primeiro encontro, nossas vidas mudaram e agora eu sabia o porquê, O sol em seu ímpeto esplendoroso quando aquece demais destrói tudo e a todos que estão ao seu redor, por isso que ao anoitecer, lhe faz sombra a Lua que amorna seu corpo e acalenta se coração, mas então, vem a chuva que cria a neblina que empobrece sua visão e esconde seu rosto que já cansado estava de tanto sofrer, Se o sol e a lua não deixarem de ser o que são, então a chuva logo passa e um horizonte iluminado banhado em sua própria luz, se faz presente e é ai que nasce o verdadeiro coração))._

_((Por isso eu tive certeza naquele dia, que não importasse quantas vezes tivéssemos de nos separar, precisaríamos nos encontrar outra vez, pois em nosso universo precisamos do brilho do sol e da luz da lua, é isso que faz nosso mundo sobreviver))._

"_**- Idiota! Por que não nos esperou?"**_

"_**- Por que depois que aquilo aconteceu, não tive certeza se vocês viriam..."**_

"_**- É claro que viríamos! Renji e Eu planejávamos isso desde o início!".**_

_((Por que você ainda não consegue compreender?))._

"_**- Nós viríamos, não importasse como... Por que não pôde esperar pela gente? Por que não pôde confiar na gente... Por acaso nós não somos companheiros... Ichigo?"**_

"_**- Sim... Me desculpe..."**_

"_**- Nunca mais me faça dizer esse tipo de coisa novamente".**_

_((Aquela foi a última vez que pudemos trocar aquele tipo de olhar, a partir dali, ele mudaria, se tornaria algo que não pude acompanhar... Ele mentiu, mais uma vez ele não confiou em mim))._

"_**- Ichigo?"**_

_((Alguma coisa aconteceu naquela redoma com ele, não havia dúvidas, eu sabia que aquele não era o Ichigo de verdade, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento para perguntar, porém não sabia que esse momento nunca mais chegaria))._

"_**- Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, Chado, Renji! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Conseguem ficar em pé tranquilamente?"**_

_**-"Eu que o diga!".**_

_((Estávamos felizes, como amigos estávamos felizes, Ichigo tinha mudado em aparência, mas aquele olhar havia voltado, eu estava feliz, sozinho, sem que eu precisasse estar por perto, ele cresceu como todo grande homem faz, eu queria poder dizer que...))._

"_**- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

_((O que foi aquilo? Ichigo caiu na frente de todo mundo como se estivesse morrendo, seus gritos agonizantes encheram meus ouvidos))._

"_**- ICHIGO!"**_

_((Eu tive medo, pela primeira vez eu realmente fiquei com medo, pensei que ele fosse morrer))._

_((Urahara ouviu nossos gritos aterrorizados e veio ajudar-nos, contudo, parecia que ele agia tranquilamente diante da situação, talvez não fosse grave, talvez, Ichigo fosse ficar bem, talvez...))._

"_**- Kuchiki-san, por favor, reúna todos... Há algo que preciso lhes contar".**_

_((Eu ouvia o que ele dizia e não podia acreditar em tudo que Ichigo passou, conforme ele nos contava quais haviam sido as decisões dele, mais eu pensava que tinha alguma coisa errada))._

"_**- Ele perderá todos os seus poderes de shinigami... para sempre..."**_

"_**- O quê!"**_

_((Aquilo era difícil de acreditar, mas ele mesmo havia tomado sua decisão, sem eu estar lá ele havia crescido, amadurecido a tal ponto que optou por salvar aqueles que tanto amava em troca daquilo que aprendera a amar, __**sua vida de shinigami**__, como todo grande homem faz, Ichigo havia escolhido o seu caminho))._

_((Só me restava acreditar e confiar em sua escolha))._

_**- "Kurosaki-kun!"**_

_((Ichigo abria os olhos e olhava-nos com olhos atentos, mas o brilho de seu olhar mais uma vez não estavam lá))._

_**- "Ichigo... Urahara nos contou tudo, parece que você perdeu seus poderes de shinigami".**_

_((Conforme eu contava a ele tudo que nos foi informado, ele olhava nos meus olhos, atento a cada palavra minha, mas seu olhar__também demonstrava surpresa, provavelmente ele nem esperasse que soubéssemos de tudo isso__))._

_**- "Posso ir lá fora?"**_

_((Perguntou ele repentinamente, não entendi a principio o porquê, mas conforme o via saindo pela porta e puxando golfadas de ar, pude entender que ele precisava respirar talvez respirar pela última vez o ar que se respira como shinigami))._

_((Ichigo olhava para o horizonte, e eu me dirigia para fora de sua casa, foi então que pouco a pouco pude sentir sua reiatsu se degradando, na verdade pude sentir ela se despedindo))._

_**- "Isto é um adeus... Ichigo."**_

_**- "É o que parece."**_

_((Por que será que todas as conversas com ele são assim? Eu queria estar mesmo conversando aquilo com ele? Acho que sim... Afinal tudo acabaria em um instante, pensando nisso agora, percebo como aquele momento foi marcante, tanto quanto o primeiro, mas a diferença de um encontro para uma despedida é que em um encontro você tem certeza que verá aquela pessoa de novo, em uma despedida você não tem tanta certeza. ))_

_((Pouco a pouco me aproximei dele, foi quando notei algo diferente em seus olhos, seu semblante era distante, seu olhar era profundo, mas refletia aflição))._

_((Foi então que entendi que eu estava sumindo de sua visão e desaparecendo de seu mundo, quando toda sua energia sumisse, não faríamos mais parte do mesmo destino))._

_((Meu coração entristeceu, vê-lo abatido daquele jeito fez minha própria expressão quebrantar))._

_**- "Diga a todos..."**_

_((Eu também queria ter dito alguma coisa, mas preferi que sua voz fosse a última lembrança que teria daquele mundo))._

_**- "Que sou grato a eles".**_

_**- "Sim".**_

_((Não pudemos evitar, aquilo era de fato uma despedida, ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos olhando um para o outro, sentimentos e lembranças rondavam nossos pensamentos, de tudo aquilo que passamos juntos e compartilhamos em nossas aventuras, mas antes que eu desaparecesse completamente de sua visão, pude ouvi-lo dizer aquelas últimas palavras))._

_**- "Adeus... Rukia..."**_

_**... Sua reiatsu desaparece por completo...**_

_**- "Obrigado".**_

_((Depois daquele obrigado senti que uma pequena e singela lágrima teimava em descer, mas meu orgulho como shinigami não me permitiu derramá-la, porém ao erguer a cabeça para observá-lo, pude notar aquele olhar vago e distante vislumbrando o horizonte))._

_((Eu sorri))._

_((Voltei meu olhar para meus outros amigos que nos olhavam com olhares cheios de ternura e tristeza, mas antes que falassem alguma coisa, eu queria que eles também ouvissem as minhas últimas palavras))._

"_**- Se... Algum dia, as rodas do destino voltarem a girar e a estrada que une os laços de nossos corações unirem-se outra vez, prometo a vocês que voltarei."**_

_((Mesmo para amigos queridos aquilo era muito difícil de dizer, mas eram palavras necessárias naquele momento que poderia ser o último))._

"_**- Até lá meus amigos, vivam suas vidas o máximo que puderem, lutem, busquem e encontrem as suas felicidades, só assim entenderão o significado de sermos verdadeiros amigos."**_

"_**- Kuchiki-san... Obrigada por tudo."**_

"_**- Obrigado por tudo Kuchiki-san."**_

"_**- Obrigado Kuchiki..."**_

_((Inoue, Ishida e Sado, todos me prestaram reverência e eu prontamente os respondi em gesto semelhante, nos olhamos por alguns segundos e vi as lágrimas de Inoue finalmente secando, estava na hora))._

"_**- Adeus, meus amigos... Foi um prazer conhecê-los".**_

_((As rodas de nossos destinos haviam parado, contudo, suas engrenagens permaneciam intactas, os laços da estrada que trilhamos até aquele momento estavam atados, mas suas pontas não eram mais vistas, porém para __**cinco corações**__, era apenas questão de tempo para que tudo voltasse a funcionar e o destino logo nos mostraria toda a extensão de nossos laços, por que havíamos provado que podemos sim, mudar os nossos destinos))._

_

* * *

_

_**FIM.

* * *

**_

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel_**

_**Olá pessoal, prazer em vê-los novamente, eu havia prometido não me lembro para quem... que pretendia fazer o POV da Rukia em resposta a primeira OneShot que eu fiz, promessa é dívida e ai está, demorei é lógico, mas saiu finalmente XD.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado da leitura galera.**_

_**Bjus e até mais!**_

_**PS: Aguardem que vai sair um especial de Natal comemorado pela galera da Fic "Quando o Futuro vem dos Céus"... Pode apostar que confusão não vai faltar...**_


End file.
